


All The Signs Say I Belong In Your House

by bethought (daeseol)



Series: Screaming Like Mandrakes, Moaning Like Myrtle [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/bethought
Summary: Jungwoo needed to go back to Diagon Alley. In his hurry to use the Floo Network, he accidentally choked and ended up in someone else's home. When he fell, in front of him was Wong Yukhei, Hogwarts' superstar Quidditch player.





	All The Signs Say I Belong In Your House

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is finally my comeback to the [NCT Hogwarts verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/561505) that I made a few years ago.  
> 2\. I thought this was going to be just a short fic, probably less than seven thousand words; turns out I would have to cut these into parts. So yey for chaptered Hogwarts AU NCT fic, I guess?  
> 3\. If you enjoyed this (even if this is just the first part), feel free to kudos and leave comment/s! <3 Also self-beta'd! That's a warning.

Everything was almost ready for Jungwoo’s sixth year in Hogwarts. His clothes, quills, parchments, and some new books were already neatly packed in his luggage. Except for one of his robes which his mom burned when she tried to iron it. So roughly a week before the start of classes, Jungwoo needed to go back to Diagon Alley.

He was glad they restock on Floo Powder because there was no way he would spend an hour to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. He also was yet to learn Apparition. So he grabbed a handful of the green powder, stepped inside their fireplace (“Be careful!” His mom yelled from the kitchen) and opened his mouth to say “Diagon Alley.” But the fireplace was still covered in soot and ashes. He threw his hand up, knocking some off the wall, and a significant amount of dust entered his mouth. Some got stuck in his throat. He choked and he could’ve at least stopped the process for a glass of water to save himself from dying but his muscle memory got the better of him. The next thing he knew, his hand was empty of Floo Powder and he was sucked into the network.

The few seconds of getting squeezed and thrown into this neon-colored vacuum was the last thing Jungwoo wished to see in his death. He couldn’t breathe because he was coughing almost nonstop. It wasn’t long before he saw a speck of light. Was he dead? Was this not the Floo Network? Was he already going to heaven?

Then there was a thud. The dizzying transport made him numb for a second then a short jolt of pain shot right from his bottom to his lower back. A little nauseous, he carefully pushed himself up. He could feel dust and some wood as he slowly opened his eyes, wishing he luckily ended up in Diagon Alley. But the place wasn’t as bright as he expected. Neither was it packed with people nor was it busy and noisy. Instead, there was a couch and a coffee table. As he looked up, he saw a young man, shirtless, seated on the couch, holding a towel that almost touched his still damp hair.

Jungwoo thought he was familiar. Above the person were plaques, medals, and a bunch of trophies by the wall. A couple of broomsticks also hung to the side. It’s Wong Yukhei, Hogwarts’ superstar Quidditch player. Realizing he ended up in the house of the most sought-after student of his age was enough to get Jungwoo screaming in surprise. Yukhei, meanwhile, pulled his legs up the sofa, his towel covering his body, also joining Jungwoo in a screech chorus. Jungwoo stood up quickly, hitting the edge of the fireplace so hard he dropped again to the floor. 

Jungwoo forgot about his dry throat because the pain in his forehead surged through the rest of his face. He was dizzy, the dangerous kind of dizzy he thought he was going to throw up. Pressing his palm against it gave a tiny bit of relief but he felt it was too warm and wet until he saw a think line of crimson trickle down his forearm. He pulled his hand away. It was blood.

“Holy fuck!” Yukhei exclaimed, standing up as soon as he saw half of Jungwoo’s face starting to get covered in red. “Shit. Shit. Are you okay? How are you feeling? What the hell?”

“Dizzy,” Jungwoo answered, his right eye half-lidded.

Yukhei was obviously panicking, but he still somehow managed to keep a bit of logical thinking when he folded the towel and pressed it on Jungwoo’s forehead. “It’s clean. I haven’t used it,” he said. “Can you stand up?” 

Jungwoo nodded and he tried but he tipped to the side. Yukhei held one of his arms and guided him to the sofa. “Don’t move,” he said before disappearing somewhere in what Jungwoo could figure as the kitchen. He came back with a large bowl, an ice bag, and another towel. Jungwoo, still in a bit of shock, remained silent as Yukhei began to tend to his wound, cleaning his face with a wet towel.

The bleeding stopped and Jungwoo had the ice bag pressed on the wound. It was clean and it wasn’t a really deep cut, thankfully. No need for stitches. Jungwoo felt a bit better, too. He wasn’t any longer dizzy but he felt tired, although he felt bad seeing all the bloodied white towels on the floor.

Yukhei sighed. “God. Holy god.”

“Thank you and sorry.” Jungwoo said. He bowed his head slowly, but it only made him realize that Yukhei had been half-naked throughout the mess. Jungwoo closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. _Shit. Why is he hot?_ “Y-you’re shirtless.”

“Oh.” Yukhei blinked and looked at himself. “Stay there.”

He disappeared again inside one of the rooms and came out wearing a loose plain black shirt. He went straight to the kitchen and filled two glasses with water. The sound of it reminded Jungwoo how much he actually needed it for his dry throat.

“You’re a Hogwarts student, aren’t you?” Yukhei said. He handed the glass to Jungwoo.

“Yes.” Jungwoo answered after gulping the contents of the glass. “How did you know?” He never thought people would recognize him. He wasn’t really the type to stand out. Or so he thought.

Yukhei chuckled. “Kim Jungwoo. Hufflepuff. Got Outstanding in all of his O.W.L.S.”

Jungwoo was one of the smartest students of his year and as much as he denied it, he did have the reputation of being one of most unusually intelligent students of Hogwarts. Many thought he should have been in Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat did what it was supposed to do. Jungwoo was aware of how his intelligence had given him a name in school. He just didn’t like it, so he kept on dismissing it. He wanted to think he was just a hard-working, dedicated student. A typical Hufflepuff. So while the fact right now that the most popular student of Hogwarts knew him made him a little bit giddy, he still didn’t want the idea of him unintentionally becoming just as popular for doing what he thought he just needed to do as a student—excel in school. 

Jungwoo nodded.

“Sorry for suddenly ending up in your home,” Jungwoo said to redirect the conversation. “I...I was supposed to go to Diagon Alley but we haven’t cleaned our fireplace yet so I choked and I dropped the Floo powder and then the network decided to drop me here.”

“That’s...funny.” Yukhei said, looking at his fireplace and then back to Jungwoo. “I didn’t know we’re connected to the Floo network actually.”

Jungwoo didn’t say anything so Yukhei continued. “But you’re already dirty and you got a bloody shirt. Literally. Also considering your state right now, I don’t think you still should go to Diagon Alley.”

Jungwoo shook his head. “Uh, yes. I think I will need to go back home.”

“Yes,” Yukhei nodded, smiling gently. Jungwoo caught his breath for a second. “Good. Good. Uhm, how are you going home though?”

It turned out that Yukhei lived almost ten miles away from Jungwoo. With a wounded head and grubby clothes, Jungwoo crossed out public Muggle transportation as an option.

“You can borrow my broomstick,” Yukhei said. Yes, of course. Yukhei probably had an extra. Jungwoo could use it if only there wasn’t a problem.

“I can’t ride a broomstick.”

Yukhei blinked. “You can’t...ride a broomstick.”

Jungwoo felt blood rush to his face in embarrassment. He wasn't sure if there was sarcasm in Yukhei's tone but what can he do? It’s the truth. Broomsticks were cars of the wizarding world. It’s their legal means of transportation. He should have at least basic practical knowledge of riding a broomstick. But Jungwoo just couldn’t ride it. It’s not a phobia, but if he could avoid it, he would.

Yukhei sighed. Whether it was out of annoyance or pity, Jungwoo wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo said. He stood up and dusted his pants, although it did pretty much nothing to the dirt already smeared on them. “I guess I’m just gonna take the bus. At least I can take a seat.”

“No. Brooms are faster,” Yukhei insisted. He had grabbed one of the broomsticks that hung on the wall. A gold “Firebolt Supreme” was embossed on its handle.

Jungwoo shook his head. “I’m sorry I really can’t—”

“You know what, had you been a really random stranger I would have actually left you bleed to death,” Yukhei deadpanned and Jungwoo suddenly wanted to curl on the ground because _ouch_. “But you’re someone I coincidentally know by face and name. Plus you’re injured. Do you think I'll let you ride on your own?”

Jungwoo was silent. If there was anything closest to a comprehensible response, it was his eyes slowly going wide.

“What?” Yukhei asked, tilting his head to the direction of the door. “My parents are coming. I don't want them to think I’m bringing home people without their permission.”

Jungwoo stood up, feeling both scared and in disbelief. “B-but...what if I fall?”

He followed after Yukhei toward the kitchen door

“You won't.” Yukhei’s answer wasn't the most reassuring. But he's expert in this. He's a star seeker. He had experiential authority that Jungwoo only needed to trust.

They found themselves in a huge expanse of green. Neat rows of bushes, almost a maze, zigzagged the garden, complex topiaries towering here and there. Jungwoo’s jaws dropped further when he saw a Quidditch field on the side.

Yukhei stared at him, the smug on his face spelled amusement. “Not the official size,” he began, obviously referring to the field. “But big enough for practice.”

Jungwoo shouldn't be surprised. Yukhei wouldn't have had the Quidditch skills he was known for if he had no time and place to play it practically everyday.

After cleaning the broomstick, Yukhei mounted on it, moving a little away from the bipod so there was enough space for Jungwoo to sit on. There was a few more coaxing before Jungwoo was convinced there was really no turning back now.

“Uh, how fast will this be?” Jungwoo asked. His curious mind would normally wonder what kind of cushioning charm was used for this because the invisible seat was really comfortable but he was too anxious right now to ask.

Yukhei hummed. “I’ll probably go for 100.”

“100?”

“Miles per hour.”

“I-isn’t that too fast?”

“At least you’ll reach home in less than ten minutes.”

“Uhm...okay. So what do I do? I don’t want to fall.”

Yukhei chuckled. “I told you, you won’t. Just hold tight.”

He took both of Jungwoo’s wrists and wrapped the arms around his waist, pulling Jungwoo and pressing him against Yukhei’s back. Jungwoo could smell the shower gel and the shampoo Yukhei just used. This was a little too close if not intimate.

“Don’t even try letting go.” It was both an order and a threat. Jungwoo could only nod.

The moment Yukhei kicked the ground, the broom started to move.

“Shit! Oh god. Shit.” Jungwoo pulled Yukhei from the abdomen and there was a yelp. He even pressed his head on the back of Yukhei’s neck.

“Don’t panic, for Merlin’s sake!”

“I’m scared!”

“Just...oh god. Just whisper. Don’t scream out loud!”

“Okay!”

“Alright. In three, two, one…”

Jungwoo shut his eyes, muttering a litany of curses, and he knew they were zooming away from the ground when he felt the wind crash against his face. They were accelerating too fast for his liking and he wished he wasn’t crushing Yukhei’s internal organs with how tight he was hugging him.

“I’ll go faster,” Yukhei said. Jungwoo couldn’t answer. He just made a loud hum, still pressed tightly against the other’s back.

True to what Yukhei said, they arrived in less than ten minutes. Jungwoo thought they were up in the air for about five minutes. He wasn’t sure if this was better than getting tossed around the Floo network’s neon vacuum but at least he wasn’t injured this time.

“You can let go now,” Yukhei said. They had been on the ground for a few seconds already and Jungwoo still had his arms around Yukhei’s waist.

“Oh,” Jungwoo bit his lip, trying not to blush. “Okay.”

They landed on an old, empty park just a block away from where Jungwoo lived. It’s a rather secluded neighborhood that even if it was noon, there were practically no single Muggle around.

Jungwoo was glad he could feel the ground on his feet again. “Thank you. I’m...I’m really sorry for the trouble.”

Yukhei nodded, smiling. “Clean your fireplace.”

Jungwoo laughed. “We will. I’m sorry again.”

They exchanged byes and Yukhei was up in the air again. Jungwoo went back home, smiling to himself. This Monday was a roller coaster. He had injured himself, yes, but on the bright side, at least he saw Yukhei’s abs and got to hug him.

 

By the time the term began, Jungwoo’s wound had almost healed up. He still had a band aid on the forehead which was quite awkward considering it’s the first day of school but again, Jungwoo didn’t mind. He wasn’t catching that much attention which was okay because he didn’t want it.

When Jungwoo arrived, the Great Hall was already packed sans a few seats reserved for the freshmen. The professors had not arrived yet so it was still pretty much a mess of noisy old students catching up on each other’s vacation stories. This year, the Hufflepuffs occupied the rightmost tables.

“Hey what’s up!” His friend from Gryffindor, Mark, welcomed him. He pointed at the bandage on Jungwoo’s forehead. “Is that a fashion statement?”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “It is if I didn’t hit my head last week and had my face covered in blood.”

“Wow, chill?” Mark raised both hands. “But really? You did?”

“Yeah.” Jungwoo took a treacle tart and placed it on his plate. “It’s a long story but...it isn’t that bad. It’s almost healed.”

“Good to hear,” Mark said. He was reaching for a chocolate frog when somebody slapped his hand. “What the—?”

“Go get food from your table.”

Kun, a Hufflepuff, appeared behind Mark before settling next to Jungwoo. 

“It’s not like y’all gonna finish them all?”

They didn’t get to start on the argument when loud squeals and cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. The other houses followed, and all eyes were on the door.

“Of course, of course.” Mark said. The chocolate frog was already in his hand. “Wong Yukhei.”

For the past five years, it had been always like this. There was nothing really extraordinary in Yukhei's appearance. He still wore the same red-and-gold uniform, same robes, and he had never paid much attention to the screams (except for those who do run up to him and ask for his signature). But he was _the_ Hogwarts superstar—an especially good-looking one for that matter. And so the people’s reaction was expected.

Yukhei's rise to fame began in his first year when he was recruited as a seeker and he led the Gryffindor to a landslide victory. Since then, for five straight years, the Gryffindors had always won the cup. But this year, Yukhei's appearance at the Great Hall brought cheers louder than usual, and there was an understandable reason for it. Several major leagues had expressed desires to recruit him even if he hadn't finished school yet, and another rumor came out that Yukhei might have had already joined Puddlemore United. To see him return to school was perhaps a major relief both for his house and for his Hogwarts fans.

Jungwoo wouldn’t have minded Yukhei coming to Hogwarts with such warm welcome. He was actually surprised that, for someone who had loathed attention, he was pretty much indifferent to Yukhei’s celebrity status. Maybe because he had never cared? Or that he had been taking it for granted. Besides, he had never interacted with him at school. He wasn't even a huge Quidditch fan either. But after what happened last week, seeing Yukhei again felt strange, like he was being repeatedly tossed between the familiar and unfamiliar. All the details of that fateful Monday morning were rushing back in his head and he didn't exactly know what to do with them.

It didn’t help that Yukhei looked at their direction and his typically stern face brightened up. He was smiling. There were several other students in front of Jungwoo and he didn’t want to assume it was for him but was there any other reason for Yukhei to do that?

“Are you okay?” Kun asked. It seemed like he had been staring at Jungwoo for a while.

Jungwoo gulped and nodded. He reached for the nearest goblet, filled it with water, and drank it all but slowly.

“You’re red.” Mark followed up.

“I’m not.” Jungwoo dropped the goblet a little too hard.

“It’s okay,” Kun said. “Everyone has a crush on Yukhei.”

Jungwoo’s ears turned a lot redder. “Who said I’m crushing on him?”

Kun shrugged. “I don’t know. I just assume everyone likes him.”

“Same.” Mark said. “You like him?”

“Yeah,” Kun said like it was a matter of fact. “I mean, not the I-Want-Him-To-Slam-Me-Against-The-Wall kind of like, just so you know.”

Mark leaned towards Kun so that he was almost in front of Jungwoo before whispering, “He’s got nice abs.”

Mark would know, of course. He's part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, too. He's a chaser.

Kun made a long, wavy “Ooh,” nodding and grinning. “Now let me rethink about the not slamming against the wall part.”

Jungwoo didn’t say anything, even if Mark and Kun were laughing. He knew Yukhei had abs. He had seen it. But he wouldn’t say it. Besides, he was still convincing himself that he wasn’t really crushing on Yukhei even if all the signs were telling that he probably already was. If he spoke more, he might have just sounded a little too defensive.

He tried to join their laughter.

The Gryffindors were beside the Hufflepuffs which as far as Jungwoo was concerned could either be good or bad. Not to mention Yukhei took the seat across Jungwoo so that they’re practically on each other’s views. The latter tried not to mind especially now that the professors started to come (Mark had left the Hufflepuff table), and the Sorting was about to start. But suddenly he would find himself stealing glances. Yukhei caught him.

He smiled. Jungwoo wished he could ignore but his eyes were suddenly locked on the Gryffindor seeker. Yukhei pointed at his forehead before raised a thumb. The quirk of his bushy brow suggested he was asking if his forehead was feeling better. Jungwoo promptly nodded and gave a thumbs up. They were both smiling.

Their almost never-ending exchange giddy grins would be interrupted when Kun pinched him on the side, a little too painful for a teasing. Jungwoo yelped, almost screaming at Kun.

“Fuck you, that hurts?”

“I don’t care,” Kun whispered with a deadpan face. He was looking at Jungwoo like he was staring right into his soul. “I saw that. You know him.”

Jungwoo pretended he didn’t understand. He raised a brow.

“Stop acting like you don’t understand me!” Kun pinched him again, this time on the thigh. “Since when did you know each other?”

“It’s a long story. Can that wait at least until we get to the common room?”

Jungwoo sighed. The Sorting was a little longer than usual this time.

Kun gave him a three-second stare before shaking his head, inching closer to his friend. He grinned. “Okay, now tell me.”

Jungwoo actually wished he wouldn't see the need to talk about what happened last week until at least a week into the term. But here he was, on the first day of school, forced to admit that he magically appeared in Yukhei’s house, with Yukhei in his post-shower glory. And also the history of the bandage on his head. His enthusiasm in retelling was inversely proportional to Kun’s attentive listening.

 

Jungwoo was glad that Kun had pretty much kept the story a secret. Not that it was a really huge, matter of life and death kind of deal. They didn't even promise to not tell anyone about it. But Hogwarts was Hogwarts and its walls had ears. Figuratively, of course. And considering Yukhei's star status, his last week’s encounter would make a good start for rumors which Jungwoo would gladly be happy to keep out of. He was here to study, not to enter show business.

Their first class was Potions. They were supposed to do Amortentia at least according to last year's syllabus but Professor Doh thought it was boring so he opted for a more dangerous, challenging one. Draught of Living Dead it was, a potion that could put someone into a death-like, almost indefinite sleep. Pretty much what Snow White had in her apple.

They were doing it in pairs first to Jungwoo’s disappointment because he would have preferred to do it on his own. But checking the instructions, its complexity suddenly made him thankful of this pair approach. They would have next month for the individual attempt, anyway.

“Hey, need a partner?” 

Jungwoo almost jumped when a familiar voice whispered so closely in his ear the hairs on his back stood on its tips. It was Yukhei. Had he not been looking so fine Jungwoo might have had slammed the book on his face. But he was more than fine. And he smelled nice.

He stared at Yukhei. “You mean _you_ need a partner.”

“Exactly,” Yukhei nodded. “So how do we start?”

“I didn’t even say yes?”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay now that’s a yes.” Yukhei wasn't even looking at Jungwoo. He grabbed his book and opened it. “Page 32.”

Jungwoo would have protested but he remembered that Yukhei was one of the few students (Jungwoo himself included) got an Outstanding in their Potions O.W.L.S. So this shouldn't be bad. Besides, even if he wouldn't admit it, he actually liked the proximity, their shoulders brushing against each other.

“Why are you smiling?”

Jungwoo stiffened. “I wasn't?”

“You were.”

“Ah.” Jungwoo needed an excuse. “Cause you're cutting the beans. You're supposed to crush them.”

It wasn’t funny enough to warrant a smile but that would do. 

Yukhei blinked. He looked at his book to check the instructions before making a disappointed hiss.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“So much for an Outstanding,” Jungwoo teased.

Yukhei chuckled. “It's because you're my partner. You're making me nervous.”

Jungwoo wasn't sure if that was a sincere comment or a joke. Regardless, he thought he should give a comeback.

“Sure, Quidditch superstar.”

Yukhei laughed. There was a short moment of silence before he asked,“Do I not intimidate you?”

“A bit.”

“But you don't look intimidated right now.”

“Because…” Jungwoo trailed off. He grabbed the silver knife from Yukhei's hand. “I know the difference between crushing beans and murdering them.”

The beans on the table were mushed, almost paste-like. Yukhei scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. “Oops.”

“Yeah. Oops.”

“I'll work on the beakers,” Yukhei said. He had almost completed a full turn towards the cupboard when he went back and turned to Jungwoo again.

“Yes?”

Yukhei was smiling. “Nothing. I’m just glad I don't intimidate you.”

He gave Jungwoo a gentle tap on the shoulder and then he was off. 

Jungwoo blinked, his silver knife stuck halfway a small bean he was cutting. Yukhei did give off an overawing presence. Since his first Quidditch Cup victory, he always had it. Was that why he didn’t have much friends? Seemed so. Most of the time, Jungwoo had seen Yukhei hanging out only with at most three Gryffindors from his year. Thinking about it, Jungwoo had never even tried talking to him even if they had shared classes before. Aside from the fact that he had no business with him, he felt a little terrified approaching him. Typical starstruck reaction. 

But suddenly, for the past days, it had been different. Well, it was Yukhei who approached him but still, the feeling of being intimidated seemed distant now. Was it good? He couldn't tell. But then since that unlucky Floo network accident, Yukhei had nothing but a nice person to Jungwoo. Was it something he was supposed to interpret differently? He wasn't sure either.

Jungwoo shook his head. He should be concentrating on their potion and trying his best not to get an explosion, like the table next to them did.

 

Turned out, their Potions class was just the start of the many more times Jungwoo would see more of Yukhei. 

Although Jungwoo had been _really extraordinarily academically exemplary_ (Professor Jung once told him that), he still thought this year was a lot more challenging than the usual. Thanks to their N.E.W.T.-level classes, students needed to cooperate if they wanted to survive. He had been diligently writing notes in the most organized manner and they had been his friends’ saving grace (mainly Mark and Kun). He just didn't expect that these “friends” would include Yukhei.

And he had been just more than willing to give him copies. With a bit extra “Good luck!” and doodles on the side.

Kun approached him one night when he learned Jungwoo had not given him a copy of his Herbology notes yet while Yukhei already had one.

“As one of your best friends, I am offended.” Kun held a box of cinnamon rock cakes. He befriended a few of the kitchen elves last year and Kun had regularly receive treats from them. “I heard it from Mark.”

“Well, he asked,” Jungwoo retorted. He tried to reach for one but Kun pulled the box away. “You haven't.”

“It’s a given! Bros before hoes. Sisters before misters, come on?” Kun threw another piece of the pastry in his mouth that it was almost full. “I get it okay you're trying to impress Mister Super-Fine Future World Cup Hero but at least remember that Herbology isn't really my most favorite subject.”

Kun's dislike (he said hate was a bit too much) for Herbology came in their late third year when he dropped a glass of Puffapod beans in the greenhouse. They instantly bloom when they come into contact with solid objects, especially soil, so just before they ended that unfortunate class, there were Puffapod flowers everywhere. Hufflepuffs got deducted several points and he blamed himself for not winning the House cup that year. He said it was traumatic.

“I'll give you a copy later, I promise.” Jungwoo said earnestly. His puppy eyes stared at Kun before looking at the already half-empty box of cakes. Kun nodded with a pout before giving in.

“And Mark said Yukhei was also making Transfiguration notes for you.”

That one. Yukhei insisted, saying that Transfiguration (aside from Potions) was his oher forte so he'd offer Jungwoo his notes in exchange. Jungwoo declined. While Transfiguration wasn't really his best class (he still got an Outstanding for his O.W.L.S. there), he wasn't really asking anything in return. But Yukhei was adamant. He had sent at least three notes so far. His handwriting was bad but still comprehensible, and it had a lot more side notes and doodles, mostly of cartoon Snitch and talking broomsticks. Hey weren't the best but Jungwoo still thought they were really cute.

“I didn't ask but he wanted,” Jungwoo explained.

Kun shrugged. “Whatever.”

“It's true!”

“I really like how you always flush whenever we talk about Yukhei,” Kun said. As usual, Jungwoo panicked. He placed his hand on both cheeks, trying to feel if his face had gotten warm. They weren't.

“Don't lie.”

“I'm not? You're turning pink.”

“Shut up.”

“I can't believe knocking your head on a fireplace is all it takes for you to be this whipped.” Kun laughed. “For the hottest student of Hogwarts.”

“Can you stop? It’s not what you think.”

Kun narrowed his eyes and wiggled his brows, lips curled to an intentionally annoying smug. “Showbiz.”

 

Jungwoo was convinced he wasn’t whipped. But he wasn’t naive or dense either. He admitted that he had been enjoying Yukhei’s company—or attention if that’s what others wanted to call it. Maybe he had been developing a “really mild crush,” as how he would call the sudden bursts of butterflies in his tummy whenever Yukhei would smile at him. But it was not like they were testing the waters for a potential relationship, nuh-uh. Jungwoo just knew that despite their awkward introduction, they just seemed to hit it off right away. As good friends at least (and at first).

He was just a bit concerned about being a potential subject for rumors. But he shouldn’t worry, should he? Rumors die when they were ignored and faced with the truth anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The second part will be out in a few days! I promise I will finish this series and not keep this fic’s readers hanging.  
> 2\. Since this is self-beta'd, if you noticed errors, let me know, too, in the comments. Also, you can follow me on Twitter (@jaehyeonf). You can scream at me there. See you in the next chapters!


End file.
